


Still the fairest of them all

by Kilted_Wolf93



Series: 100 Drabble Challenge [25]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Crushes, F/M, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-07 22:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17374406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kilted_Wolf93/pseuds/Kilted_Wolf93
Summary: "I don't even want Harry," she snarled, the venom in her tone startling him. "But she couldn't even handle me going to prom on my own, obviously."She sniffed, shoving the gown to the side and pulling her knees up to her chest."Listen," he murmured before he could stop himself, his feet automatically moving him to the bed. "You could be bald and still be prettier than her."





	Still the fairest of them all

**Author's Note:**

> 25 - gown

"It wasn't me, I swear!" Arya cried, running past him in a blur as she called around the house for her mother.

Jon blinked after her in bewilderment before the sound of sobbing reached his ears and made him turn his head and glance curiously up the stairs. 

Following the sound, he stopped outside Sansa's door. The intensity of her sobs must have hurt, he thought with pity as he listened to her gasping for breath.

"Sansa?" he called, rapping his knuckles on the wood to give her warning. 

When she said nothing, he pushed the door open to find a red-faced, red-eyed Sansa tearfully blinking at him, a purple dress in her lap.

"What's wrong?" he asked, gently shutting the door behind him.

"My dress," she managed to choke out, unfolding the material.

There was a large red stain across the chest, spilled wine most likely he figured. There were tears across the sleeves.

"Myranda ruined it," Sansa wailed, head thrown back in her anguish.

Jon grimaced, turning his head to peer along the corridor in the hope that Arya had tracked Catelyn down. Or perhaps Robb was finished his phone call with Jeyne and would come out of his room in time to be his usual knight to Sansa.

Hell, his puppy Ghost would be a better option for Sansa to load her troubles onto. Jon was never sure what to do in situations like this. And he was selfishly afraid of making a fool of himself in front of Sansa,the girl who starred in his dreams for over a year already.

"I don't even  _want_ Harry," she snarled, the venom in her tone startling him. "But she couldn't even handle me going to prom on my own, obviously."

She sniffed, shoving the gown to the side and pulling her knees up to her chest.

"Listen," he murmured before he could stop himself, his feet automatically moving him to the bed. "You could be bald and still be prettier than her."

She raised her head, a slow single blink her only response. But Jon couldn't seem to stop now, the need to make her happy driving him on.

"And I say that as someone who loves your hair. I mean its gorgeous but you'd still be the fairest of them all." He felt as though his entire face was on fire, his heart hammering in his ribs when her lips tugged up with the hint of a smile.

"Really?"

"Yeah." He swallowed. "I think you're beautiful inside and out. And this...Myranda...she's just jealous."

She leaned forward and kissed his cheek. It was the barest touch of her lips but it burnt right through him, made him grin without even thinking. And Sansa was smiling, her cheeks aglow.

"Um...maybe..."

"Sans!" Arya burst through the door and Jon scooted back instantly. "Mum says she can sort the dress so...oh, what are you doing here?" She frowned at him.

"Just checking...stuff..." he replied. Arya raked her gaze over him for a second.

"You're single, right?"

"Yeah," he answered, puzzled. Arya grinned.

"You could take Sansa to prom."

"What?" Jon blurted, his face once more aflame.

"I don't need a pity date!" Sansa hissed.

"It wouldn't be a pity date!" Jon insisted, making both girls turn to him with curiously raised eyebrows.

"But think of Myranda's face when you turn up with a guy from university. She'll be so jealous."

"I'm not mean like her," Sansa replied, although she had a hint of a smile.

"Fine," Arya griped, shrugging. "Anyway, mum said she would come up in a couple of minutes."

As the door closed Jon turned to her. "Sansa..about prom."

"I don't want to be petty Jon. Thank you for not laughing in my face though."

"What about if I want to go with you?"

She took a sharp breath, meeting his gaze. He gave her a tiny smile and tentatively reached for her hand.

"Would you be interested then?"

She smiled down at their joined hands for a few seconds before looking to him again with a teasing glint in her eyes.

"I don't have to be bald though, right?"


End file.
